Broken World
by me myself and ink
Summary: Wallys POV. lets say the sky is clear. the grass the slightest bit greener, where the shadows are dark and the spots in the sun are blinding. the perfect moment just bask in the sun, but all you seem to do is stare into the shadows and you see the monsters lurking in the darkness that isn't there. because our world is broken. and not everyone is fighting for it.


**I'm not really gunna bother with authors notes because all i have to say is in the story**.

* * *

**broken world ~ wally's POV**

I could tell you the same thing I tell myself every day, every second i feel my heart beat. I could look you in the eyes and say that this world is a good one. I could tell you lie after lie about how you don't need to worry about the problems of the world all the time, if ever. That it's okay to just live life doing what you want and not worrying.

And lets say, for a second, that you listened to those lies. That I listened to my own lies. That we both thought 'hey, lets let someone else worry, lets let someone else deal with it for a while' then who do you think that someone would be?

Who would hear your thoughts and realize that your just one more person who doesn't care, and take your place?

When I first got my powers a majority of my time I spent re-learning everything I knew. I learned to breath before I learned to run. I learned to run before I learned to walk. I learned to walk before I learned to speak. I learned it all over again, just so I could do it at the speed I used to. And I saw, I FELT, how much time went by. Ever tick of the clock is years worth of lost eternity that could have been spent in a worth while way.

So go ahead, listen to the poison that I spread and take a breather. Waste time not giving a damn what happens to the rest of your world. Call me when you finally decide to get back up.

After I got my powers, all people seemed to do was tell me to slow down. Stop rushing into things, wally. Stop talking so fast, SLOW DOWN!

normally I grin and laugh and make a wise crake that changes the topic and just smile like the goof I am. but the truth is, they don't know. There content to sit here in our floating fortress above the earth and swoop down and save the world from whatever bad guy decided it was time to rob the bank, or kill the president. They can smile and feel that the world is safe, that everything's okay, and that we just have to wait till the next bad guy to try and take us down.

But everything's not okay.

The world is broken.

There is crime and death and sickness every single day. people maybe be safe from supervillans because of us, but there not safe from each other.

Now don't get me wrong, we are the good guys, are there are so many good people in the world. It's just a lot easier to see the bad than the good sometimes.

I mean think about it, lets say the sky is clear, not a cloud to be seen, and its around that time when the sun hasnt quite begun to set yet and its on the horizon at the perfect angle to make everything look just the slightest bit yellow, and the grass the slightest bit greener, where the shadows are dark and the spots in the sun are blinding. Where its warm and everything is beautiful swaying in the breeze. It's the perfect time of the day, the perfect moment to go for a leisurely stroll, or to just bask in the sun.

But when you do decide to lay down for a nap in the sun, all you seem to do is stare into the shadows when you see so much as a flicker. And the more time you spend the more everything starts to look darker and the shadows grow longer and you see is the monsters lurking in the darkness that isn't there.

All you seem to be doing is waiting for someone to appear in the darkness, or to be watching you from the shadows. Your waiting for the darkness to get you too, and soon all your paying attention to is the shadows, and you miss the pink and purple sky, and you miss the chirping of the birds and the feeling of the sun on your skin. You miss the beauty that brought you out in the first place.

So i don't slow down. I speed through life and live it slowly. Because you may not take the time, you may not bother with it anymore, but no way in hell will i stop.

Im not a hero because I like running around and having everyone love me. I'm not a hero because i got powers and thats what people with super powers do. I'm a hero because I look at the beauty, I stop and feel the sun on my skin, and I enjoy life and every second, but I stop and watch the shadows too. I'm a hero because I'm tired of not caring.

It may be easy to people. To not care. To not have to hold your breath under the water and to just be able to float and breath. It's just so easy to live and smile and push the problems on someone else's shoulders. But then the people who are below the water, the ones who have the weight of the world forced upon them have so much more to bear because you wont just get up and take a dive.

Imagine It. Say for one day, an hours even, every person in the world decided to care, care what happened to others even I they didn't know them, cared about those who could afford to by a loaf of bread, cared about those who were starving, or laying on there death bed. Imagine if everyone around the world cared just enough to try and change it.

But not everyone does. Hardly anyone at all anymore. and i cant take that.

I can't take not caring. The fact that there are people out there hurting will never change, but the fact that no one is trying to stop it, to fix whats been broken is killing me.

So i wont slow down. I wont stop talking a mile a minute and I wont stop rushing things, because every second is precious, every second can be spent fixing our world, and I refuse to waste a moment more than I have to.

So they can all sit up here in our shiny little tower, but I wont. I'm sick of steel and stars and all I really want is for the shadows to not be quite so dark. to just be a bit brighter.

But you cant expect me to do it. You have to assume that no one in the world cares anymore, and you have to work as hard as you can.

But your never going to work if you stop. You have to live and breath and believe that everything is broken, because it might just be. so Don't you dare take a breath. Don't you dare rise above the water.

Take a deep breath, _**and dive. **_


End file.
